


17 Days

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: It takes Stephanie and Jimmy seventeen days to find a name for their daughter.





	17 Days

It took seventeen days - and countless suggestions from DJ, Kimmy, Becky, and the rest of the family - for Stephanie and Jimmy to finally settle on a name for their daughter. They kept coming up with ideas and then disregarding them because nothing fit their little girl. So when they called everybody over to tell them the good news, their extended and very impatient family waited with bated breath. “I can’t believe it took you this long just to name a baby,” an excited Becky murmured.

“What is it?” DJ demanded, folding her arms as she continued to wait for her sister and future brother-in-law to reveal her niece’s name.

Jimmy leaned over and kissed Stephanie before dropping a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. “You ready to tell them, Steph?”

“Hell yeah,” Stephanie answered. With a grin on her face, she turned to face everyone gathered in the living room. “You’ve met her before, of course, but we’d like to formally introduce everyone to our daughter, Birdie Seraphina Gibbler.” Birdie yawned and Stephanie beamed at her.

The whole family stared at them in shock. “Birdie?” asked Becky a few minutes later, the first to recover.

Stephanie nodded excitedly. “We know it’s an unusual choice but it just fits her. And she responded when we called Birdie, unlike the other names we tried out.” Birdie chose to that moment to gurgle so nobody could argue with them after that.

But DJ had to try. “You’re sure?”

“It’s on the birth certificate now,” chimed in Jimmy. They figured they couldn’t waste any more time, and neither wanted anybody to try to talk them out of it.

DJ sighed. “Fine. You’re lucky you’re so cute, Birdie,” she whispered to her niece as she walked past them to head into the kitchen to make dinner.

“I’d feel guilty for using Pamela in case you wanted to use it but I don’t,” Becky joked as she scooped the baby up from Stephanie’s arms.

Stephanie laughed. “It’s okay - I probably wasn’t going to use it anyway,” she admitted. DJ had called dibs on their mother’s name years ago and then never needed to use it so their aunt and uncle had been free to use Pamela without having to worry about it.

When Birdie started to cry (Stephanie immediately recognized it as the hungry version), Becky handed her back over to her parents and went to find her own daughter. 

After feeding and burping Birdie, Stephanie set the baby down in her bassinet and huddled closer to Jimmy when he wrapped his arm around her. “I love you both so much you have no idea.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Stephanie replied, admiring her engagement ring again.

“I can’t wait until we’re married,” he whispered.

“Neither can I. What do you think about Birdie being our flower girl?” She had been thinking about the prospect for a few days, in between worrying about the name.

“I love it.”

“Great!” Stephanie leaned over so she could kiss him, and the two sat down on the couch so they could watch Birdie sleep.

Stephanie and Jimmy would be married soon, and neither of them could wait. They’d set a date in the next few days and leave all the wedding planning up to Kimmy, DJ, and Becky because it was just easier that way.


End file.
